wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chłopi/Wiosna/Rozdział VII
Chłopy wracają! Piorunem ta wieść runęła i kiej płomień rozniesła się po Lipcach! Prawda–li to? I kiedy? I jak?... Nikto jeszcze nie wiedział. To jeno pewne było, że stójka z gminy, któren jeszcze przed wschodem leciał do wójta z jakimś papierem, rzekło tym Kłębowej, wypędzającej właśnie gęsi na staw, ta się w ten mig rzuciła z nowiną do sąsiadów, zaś Balcerkówny rozkrzyczały od siebie najbliższym chałupom, że nie wyszło i Zdrowaś, a już całe Lipce zerwały się na nogi trzęsąc radosną wrzawą, aż się zakotłowało w izbach. A rano było jeszcze, tyle co się świt przetarł i majowy, wczesny dzień wstawał, jeno że jakiś poczerniały i mokry; deszcz mżył kiej przez gęste sito i pluskał cichuśko po rozkwitających sadach. – Chłopy wracają! Chłopy wracają! – rwał się krzyk nad wszystką wsią, przez, sady leciał hukliwie, z każdej chałupy bił kiej dzwon radosny, z każdego serca buchał płomieniem i z każdej gardzieli się wydzierał. Dzień dopiero co wstał, na wieś już wrzała kiejby na odpuście; dzieci wylatywały z krzykiem na drogi, trzaskały drzwi, kobiety odziewały się na progach, już wypatrując tęskliwie wskroś drzewin rozkwitłych i szarugi przysłaniającej dalekości. – Wszystkie wracają! Gospodarze, parobcy, chłopaki, wszystkie! Już idą! Już wyszli z lasa, już są na topolowej! – wołali na przemiany i ze wszystkich progów darły się krzyki, a co gorętsze wybiegały kiej oszalałe; gdzie już płacz się rozlegał i tętenty biegnących naprzeciw... Jeno trepy kłapały i błoto się otwierało, tak wyrywali za kościół na topolową – ale na długiej, zadeszczonej drodze jeno mętne kałuże stały i siwiły się koleiny, głęboko wyrznięte. Ni żywej duszy nie wypatrzył pod sczerniałymi od pluchy topolami. Choć srodze zawiedzeni, bez namysłu i w dyrdy rzucili się na drugi koniec wsi, za młyn, na drogę od Woli, boi tamtędy mogli powracać. Hale cóż, kiej i tamój było pusto! Deszcz zacinał przysłaniając szarą kurzawą szeroki, wyboisty gościniec; gliniaste wody rowami waliły, w bruzdach burzyła się woda i drogą też szorowały strugi spienione, a rozkwitłe ciernie, brzeżące zielonawe pole, skulały zziębłe kwiaty. Wrony kołują górą, to plucha przejdzie! – rzekła któraś próżno wypatrując. Posunęli się jeszcze ździebko, gdyż od spalonego folwarku ktosik zamajaczył na drodze i ku nim się zbliżał. Dziad to był ślepy i wszystkim znany; pies, któren go wiódł na sznurku, zaszczekał zajadle i jął się ku nim rwać, ślepiec zaś nasłuchiwał pilnie, kij gotując ku obronie, ale dosłyszawszy rozmowy przyciszył pieska i pochwaliwszy Boga rzekł wesoło: – Miarkuję, co to lipeckie ludzie... hę? I coś sporo narodu... Dziewczyny go obstąpiły i nuże rozpowiadać jedna przez drugą. – Sroki me opadły i wszystkie naraz skrzeczą! – mruknął nasłuchując uważnie na wsze strony, gdyż cisnęły się z bliska. Kupą już wracali, dziad w pośrodku wlókł się huśtający na kulach i nogach pokręconych, wypierał naprzód ogromną, ślepą twarz. Policzki miał czerwone i spaśne, oczy bielmem zasnute, brwie siwe i krzaczaste, nochal kiej trąbę, a brzucho niezgorzej wzdęte. Cierpliwie słuchał, aż wymiarkowawszy przerwał im trajkoty: – Z tymem i śpieszył do wsi. Niechrzczony jeden powiedział mi w sekrecie, co Lipczaki dzisiaj wracają z kreminału! Wczoraj mi rzekł, myślę sobie, jutro do dnia skoczę i pierwszy dam znać. Jakże, szukać takiej wsi jak Lipce! A które to wpodle drepcą? – bo nie poredzę po samym głosie rozeznać?! – Marysia Balcerkówna!... Nastka Gołębiów!... Ulisia sołtysowa!... Kłębowa Kasia!... Sikorzanka Hanusia! – wołały wszystkie. – Ho! ho! sam ci to kwiat pannowy wyszedł! Widzi mi się, co wam było pilno do parobków, a dziadem musita się kontentować!... he? – A nieprawda! po ojców wyszlim – zawrzeszczały. – Loboga, dyć ślepy jezdem, ale nie głuchy! – aż baranicę głębiej nacisnął. – Powiedziały we wsi, że już idą, tośmy wyleciały naprzeciw! – A tu nikaj nikogo! – Jeszczek za wcześnie; dobrze, by na połednie zdążyli gospodarze, bo chłopaki to może i do wieczora nie ściągną... – Jakże; razem ich puszczą, to i razem przyjdą! – A może się w mieście zabawią? mało to tam pannów?... cóż to im za niewola do waju się śpieszyć?... he! he! – przekomarzał się śmiejący. – A niech się zabawią! nikto za nimi nic płacze! – Juści, w mieście nie brakuje tych, co w mamki poszły albo w piecach u Żydów palą... takie będą im rade – szepnęła chmurnie Nastusia. – Któren mieskie wycieruchy przekłada, o takiego żadna nie stoi! – Dawnoście, dziadku, w Lipcach nie byli? – zagadnęła któraś. – A dawno, coś na jesieni! Zimowałem se u miłosiernych ludzi, we dworzem przesiedział zły czas. – Może we Wólce? u naszego? co? – A we Wólce! Ja ta zawdy za pan brat z dziedzicami i z dworskimi pieskami: znają me i nie ukrzywdzą! Dały mi ciepły przypiecek, warzy, ile wlazło, tom bez cały czas powrósła kręcił i Boga chwalił. Człek się wyporządził i pieskowi też niezgorzej boki wydobrzały! Ho! ho! dziedzic mądry: z dziadami trzyma i wie, że torbę i wszy za darmo miał będzie... he! he! – aż brzuchem trząsł i łypał powiekami od śmiechu, a wciąż rajcował. – A dał Pan Jezus zwiesnę, sprzykrzyły mi się pokoje i dworskie przypochlebstwa, zacniło mi się za chałupami i tym światem szerokim... Hej, deszczyk ci to siepie kiej czyste złoto, ciepły i rzęsisty, i rodzący, jaże świat pachnie młodą trawą... Kaj to lecita? Dzieuchy?! Dosłyszał naraz, że poniesły się z miejsca, ostawiając go przed młynem. – Dzieuchy! Ale żadna już nie odkrzyknęła: dojrzały kobiety, ciągnące nad stawem ku wójtowej chałupie, i do nich śmigały. Z pół wsi już się tam zbierało, by się coś rzetelnego dowiedzieć. Wójt snadź wstał niedawno, bo jeno w portkach siedział na progu owijając onucami nogi, a o buty krzyczał na żonę. Przypadły do niego z wrzaskiem, zadyszane, obłocone, które jeszcze nie myte ni czesane, a wszystkie ledwie zipiące z niecierpliwości. Dał się im wyrajcować, buty co ino sadłem wysmarowane naciągnął, umył się w sieni i, poczesując kudły w otwartym oknie, rzucił drwiąco: – Pilno wama do chłopów, co? Nie bójta się, wracają dzisiaj z pewnością Matka, daj no papier; co go to stójka przyniósł... za obrazem leży. Obracał go w garściach, aż trzepnąwszy weń palcami rzekł: – Wyraźnie stoi o tym jak wół... "Tak jak krześcijany wsi Lipec, gminy Tymów, ujezda..." – a czytajta se same! Wójt wama mówi, co wracają, to prawda być musi! Rzucił im papier, któren szedł z rąk do rąk, i chociaż żadna nie wymiarkowała ni literki, że to był urzędowy, przypinały się do niego, wlepiając oczy z jakąś trwożną radością, kiejby w obraz, aż dostał się Hance, która, wziąwszy przez zapaskę, oddała z powrotem. – Kumie, czy to wszystkie wracają? – spytała lękliwie – Napisane, co wracają, to wracają! – Razem brali całą wieś, to i razem puszczą! – ozwała się któraś. – Wstąpcie, kumo; przemiękliście ździebko! – zapraszała wójtowa, ale Hanka nie chciała, naciągnęła zapaskę na czoło i pierwsza ruszyła z nawrotem. Wolniuśko jeno szła, ledwie dychająca z radości a strachu zarazem. – Juści, co i Antka wrócą, juści! – pomyślała wspierając się naraz o płot, bo tak ją w dołku ścisnęło, że omal nie padła. Długo łapała powietrze zgorączkowanymi wargami... Nie, niedobrze się jeszcze czuła, dziwnie słabo.– Wróci Antek, wróci! – radość ją rozpierała do krzyku, a jednocześnie jęły ją przenikać strachy jakieś, niepewności, obawy jeszcze zgoła ciemne. Coraz wolniej szła i ciężej, usuwając się pod płoty, bo całą drogą waliły kobiety, leciały szumnie, że śmiechami, rozwrzeszczane i jaśniejące radością, a nie bacząc na pluchę, kupiły się pod chałupami, to nad stawem i rajcowały zawzięcie. Dopędziła ją Jagustynka. – Juści, że wiecie! no, to dopiero nowina. Czekam na nią co dnia, a kiej przyszła, zwaliła me kiej pałą w ciemię. Od wójta idziecie? – Przytwierdził i nawet z papieru o tym przeczytał. – Przeczytał, to juści, że pewne! Chwała ci, Panie, powrócą chudziaki, powrócą gospodarze! – szeptała gorąco rozwodząc ręce. Łzy posypały się jej z wyblakłych oczu, aż Hanka się zdumiała. – Myślałach, że zapomstujecie, a wy w bek, no, no!... – Co wy?! w taką porę bych pomstowała! Człowiek jeno z biedy da czasem folgę ozorowi, ale w sercu co inszego siedzi, że czy chce, czy nie chce, a z drugimi radować się musi albo i smucić... Nie poredzi żyć z osobna, nie... Przechodziły koło kuźni: młoty biły hukliwie, ogień buchał czerwony z ogniska, a kowal obręcz naciągał na koło pod ścianą. Spostrzegłszy Hankę wyprostował się i wparł oczy w jej rozgorączkowaną twarz. – A co?... doczekały się Lipce święta!... wracają pono niektóre: – Wszystkie wracają, wójt o tym czytał! – poprawiła go Jagustynka. – Wszystkie, zbójów przecież tak zaraz nie wypuszczą, nie... Hance aż się w głowie zakotłowało i serce dziw nie pękło z bólu, ale zdzierżyła uderzenie i odchodząc rzekła mu ze straszną nienawiścią: – By ci ten psi ozór przyrósł do podniebienia! Przyśpieszyła kroku uciekając od jego śmiechu, co jakby kłami chwytał za serce. Dopiero z ganku obejrzała się na świat. – Maże się i maże... ciężko będzie z pługiem, wyjechać na rolę Udawała spokój: – Ranny deszcz i starej baby taniec niedługo trwają. – Trza będzie tymczasem sadzić ameryki pod motyczkę. – Kobiet ino patrzeć; spóźniły się bez tę nowinę, ale przyjdą... byłam u nich z wieczora, wszystkie się obiecały na odrobek. W izbie już ogień buzował; ciepło było i jaśniej niźli na dworze. Józka skrobała ziemniaki, a dzieciak wrzeszczał wniebogłosy mimo zabawiań starszych dzieci. Hanka przyklęknąwszy przed kołyską jęła go karmić. – Józia, niech Pietrek narządzi deski, gnój będzie wywoził od Florki na te zagony kiele Paczesiowego żyta. Nim plucha przejdzie, parę fur wywiezie... co się ma wałęsać po próżnicy! – Przy was to nikto z leniem się nie stowarzyszy. – Bo i sama kulasów nie żałuję! – powstała chowając piersi. – Hale, ady bym na śmierć zapomniała, przeciek to od połednia świątko! Proboszcz procesję zapowiadał, odłożoną ze świętego Marka na oktawę... – Przeciek to ino w krzyżowe dni bywają procesje!... – Z ambony zapowiadał na dzisiaj, to musi, co i bez krzyżowych dni można chodzić do figur i święcić granice. – Chłopaki będą brały dzisiaj na pokładankę po kopcach! – zaśmiała się Józka do wchodzącego Witka. – Idą już, idą. Bieżyjcie z nimi, a zarządźcie, co potrza. Ja ostanę w chałupie, obrządzę i śniadanie zgotuję. Józka z Witkiem będą donosili ziemniaki na pole! – zarządzała Hanka wyzierając na komornice, które pookręcane w płachty i zapaski, że ledwie im było oczy widać, z koszykami na ręku i motyczkami, schodziły się pod ścianę otrzepując trepy o przyciesie. Powiedła je zaraz Jagustynka przez przełaz nad polną drogą, kaj tuż przy brogu leżały czarne, przesiąkłe wodą zagony. Stanęły wnet do roboty, po dwie na zagonie, głowami do siebie – dziubały motyczkami dołki, a wraziwszy weń ziemniak, przygarniały go ziemią, okopując zarazem w poprzeczne rządki. Cztery robiły, stara była jeno na przyprzążkę, do poganiania. Cóż, kiej robota szła niesporo!... ręce grabiały z zimna i w bruzdach było mokro, w trepy nabierało się wody, a szmaty na nic się marały w błocie, bo deszcz, choć ciepły i coraz drobniejszy, mżył cięgiem, rozpryskując się po skibach, a trzepiąc po sadach, co zwiesiły okwiecone gałęzie nad drogę i z jakąś lubością nastawiały się na pluchę. Ale już szło na odmianę: kokoty piały, niebo się stronami podnosiło niezgorzej przetarte, jaskółki jęły śmigać powietrzem kiejby na zwiady, a zaś wrony uciekały z kalenic i niesły się cichuśko a nisko nad polami. Baby gmerały przygięte do zagonów, podobne do kłębów szmat przemoczonych, poredzając, wolniuśko robiąc, a z długimi odpoczynkami, że to na odrobek przyszły, aż dopiero stara, obsadzająca grochem piechotą nadbruździa" zaczęła w głos rozglądając się dokoła: – Niewiela dzisiaj gospodyń w polu ni na ogrodach. – Chłopy wracają, to nie robota im w głowie! – Pewnie, tłuste jadło narządzają i pierzyny grzeją... – Prześmiewacie, a samej jaże łysty do nich drygają! – rzekła Kozłowa. – Nie wyprę się, co mi już Lipce obmierzły bez chłopów. Staram przeciek, ale prosto powiem, że choć to są juchy, łajdusy, świędlerze i zabijaki, a niech się jawi choćby i ta najgorsza pokraka, to zarno z nim raźniej i weselej; i lekciej na świecie. Która co inszego powie, zełże jak pies. – Wyczekały się na nich kobiety kiej kania na deszcz! – westchnęła któraś. – Niejedna to czekanie ciężko przypłaci, a dzieuchy najprzódziej... – Że i trzy kwartały nie miną, a dobrodziej chrzcić nie nadąży... – Stare, a bają trzy po trzy: dyć na to Pan Jezus stworzył kobietę! nie grzech mieć dziecko! – podniesła głos przekornie Grzeli z krzywą gębą kobieta. – A wy cięgiem swoje: zawdy za bękartami stoicie! – A zawdy, jaże do samej śmierci każdemu do oczu stanę i rzeknę: bękart czy nie – zarówno ludzkie nasienie, prawo ma na świecie jedno i jednako je Pan Jezus szanuje, wedle zasług jeno a grzechów... Zakrzyczały ją wyśmiewając wzgardliwie. Zabiła ręce i pokiwała głową. – Szczęść Boże na robotę! jakże idzie? – krzyknęła Hanka z przełazu. – Bóg zapłać! dobrze, ino mokro. – Nie brakuje ziemniaków? Przysiadła nieco na żerdce. – Donoszą, ile potrza; jeno mi się widzi, co za grubo krajane... – Za grubo, dyć ino na pół, przeciek u młynarza co drobniejsze ziemniaki całe sadzą. Rocho powiedział, że takie są dwa razy plenniejsze. – Musi, miemiecka to moda, bo jak Lipce Lipcami, zawdy się ziemniaki krajało na tyla, chyla oczków miały – kwękała sprzeczliwie Gulbasowa. – Moiście, przeciek dzisiejsi ludzi nie głupsi wczorajszych... – Hale, tera jajo chce być mędrsze od kury i stadu przewodzić... – Rzekliście! Ale po prawdzie, co poniektóre, choć lata mają, rozumu nie nabyły! – zakończyła Hanka cofając się z przełazu. – Zadufana w sobie, jakby już na całej gospodarce Borynów siedziała – mruknęła Kozłowa obzierając się za nią. – Poniechajcie jej: szczere złoto, nie kobieta! Nie wiada, czyby się nalazła od niej lepsza i mądrzejsza. Co dnia z nią siedzę, a oczy i rozumienie mam. Nacierzpiała się ona i przeszła krzyże, że niech Bóg broni... – Czeka ją jeszcze niejedno... Jagna w chałupie, i skoro Antek wróci, cudeńka się tu zaczną i breweryje, będzie czego słuchać... – Że Jagna z wójtem się sprzęgła, cosik mi o tym bąknęli – prawda to? Zaśmiały się z Filipki, że pyta, o czym już wróble świergocą. – Nie rozpuszczajta ozorów: i wiater czasem słucha i roznosi, kaj nie potrzeba! – zgromiła Jagustynka. Przygięły się do roli, dziabki migały szczękając niekiej o kamienie, a one rajcowały zawzięcie całą wieś obgadując: Zaś Hanka szła od przełazu chyłkiem pod wiśniami, bo ją chwytały za głowę obwisłe i przemoczone gałęzie, jakby nabite zbielałym już pąkowiem i listeczkami. Poszła w podwórze przeglądać gospodarstwo. Od samych świąt prawie się nie wychylała z domu, że to pogorszyło się jej po wywodzie. Dzisiejsza nowina zerwała ją z łóżka i trzymała na nogach, że choć się chwiała na każdym kroku, zaglądała po kątach źląc się coraz barzej. A to krowy były jakoś osowiałe i do pół boków w gnoju, prosiaki coś za mało przyrosły, nawet gęsi wydawały się dziwnie niemrawe, jakby zamorzone. – Ady byś choć wiechciem wytarł wałacha! – wsiadła na Pietrka, wyjeżdżającego do gnoju, ale parobek cosik mruknął złego i pojechał. W stodole nowa zgryzota: w kupie ziemniaków, leżących na klepisku, pyskał se w najlepsze Jagusin wieprzek, zaś kury grzebały w pośladzie, któren dawno miał być zniesiony na górę. Skrzyczała za to Józkę i do Witkowych kudłów skoczyła, ledwie się chłopak wyślizgnął i uciekł, a dziewczyna bekiem i skargą się zaniesła: – Haruję cięgiem kiej koń, a wy krzyczycie: Jagnie, co się całe dnie wałkoni, to przepuszczacie! – No, cicho, głupia, cicho! Sama widzisz, co się tu wyrabia... – Mogłam to wszyćkiemu uradzić? co? – No, cicho! Nieśta ziemniaki, bo zbraknie kobietom! Dała już spokój krzykom. – Prawda, dziewczyna wszystkiemu nie uradzi, a najemniki!... Boże się zmiłuj. Od rana już zachodu wyglądają. Dorabiać się w najemników to jakby wilki zgodził do owiec wodzenia. Przez sumienia są ludzie: Rozmyślała z goryczą, wywierając całą złość na wieprzaku, jaże z kwikiem pognał, że go to i Łapa jeszcze po swojemu za ucho odprowadzał... Do stajni potem zajrzała, ale jakby po nową zgryzotę – ano klacz obgryzała pusty żłób, a źrebak, utytłany kiej świnia, słomę wyciągał z podściółki. – Kubie by serce pękło, kiejby cię takim zobaczył – szepnęła zakładając im za drabkę siano i głaszcząc po mięciuchnych a ciepłych chrapach. Ale już nie poszła dalej: ogarnęło ją naraz zniechęcenie i taki płacz chycił za gardziel, że wsparłszy się o barłóg Pietrkowy zaryczała, sama nie wiedząc laczego. Tak zbrakło jej sił, że opadła w sobie kiej ten kamień ciężki Już nie mogła uredzić doli, mój Jezu, nie mogła, a toć poczuła się taka opuszczona na świecie, jako to drzewo rosnące na wywieisku, samotne i na każdą zła przygodę wystawione! Ani wyżalić się przed kim! I ani końca przewidzieć złej doli! Nic, jeno cięgiem truć się zgryzotą i płakaniem... nic kromie udręki wiecznej i czekania na gorsze... Źrebak lizał ją po twarzy, że bezwolnie przytulała głowę do jego karku i zanosiła się coraz boleśniej. Cóż jej ta po gospodarce, po bogactwie, po ludzkim uważaniu, kiej la siebie nie miała ani jednej chwili szczęśliwości w całym życiu, nic zgoła! Skarżyła się tak żałośnie, jaże klacz zarżała ku niej, targając się na łańcuchu. Zawlekła się do izby i przysadziwszy do piersi rozkrzyczanego chłopaka zapatrzyła się bezmyślnie w zapocone szyby, zbrużdżone ociekającymi kroplami. Dziecko jakoś matyjasiło skamląc i popłakując. – Cicho, maluśki, cicho!... wróci tatulo, przywiezie ci kuraska... wróci, synka na koń wsadzi... cicho, maluśki: A, a, a! kotki dwa! szare bure obydwa!... Wróci tatulo, wróci! – przyśpiewywała huśtając go i chodząc po izbie. – A może i wróci! – potwierdziła sobie przystając nagle. Płomień ją ogarnął, moc rozprężyła przygięte plecy i taka radość wstąpiła w serce, że się już rwała do komory rznąć kawał świniny la niego, że już po gorzałkę chciała posyłać la niego, nawet już ku skrzyni szła, by się przyodziać świątecznie la niego – ale nim to uczyniła, przypominki słów kowalowych spadły na obolałe serce kiej jastrzębie ostrymi pazurami, zmartwiała na miejscu, obzierając się jeno po izbie rozpalonym wzrokiem, jakby za ratunkiem, nie wiedząc znów, co myśleć, co poczynać... – A jak nie wróci? Jezu! Jezu! – jęknęła chwytając się za głowę, Bała się tego mówić, a głos ten huczał w niej kiej w studni: gotował się, wrzał i wzbierał w piersiach krzykiem strachu. Dzieci jęły się za łby wodzić i krzyczeć, wyciągnęła je za drzwi, zabierając się do narządzania śniadania, bo już Józka zaglądała do izby wietrząc łakomie, czy zgotowane. Łzy ustać musiały i boleście przytaić się w duszy, bo jarzmo codziennego trudu w kark się wpijało przypominając, że robota czekać nie może... Uwijała się też, jak mogła, choć nogi się pod nią plątały i wszystko leciało z rąk. Jeno wzdychała żałośnie, łzę jaką puszczając niekiedy, a we świat zamglony tęsknie spoglądając... – Czy to Jagusia nie wyjdzie do sadzenia? – wrzasnęła Józka przez okno. Hanka odstawiła gar z barszczem i na drugą stronę pobiegła. Stary leżał na bok, twarzą do okna, jakby patrząc na Jagnę, czeszącą długie, jasne włosy przed lusterkiem, na skrzyni ustawionym. – Czy to dzisiaj święto, że do roboty nie wychodzicie?... – Z rozplecionymi włosami nie poletę... – Od świtania, mogłaś je już dziesięć razy zapleść! – Mogłam, ale nie zapletłam! – Jagna, wy tak ze mną nie igrajcie! – Bo co? Odprawicie mnie może albo wytrącicie z zasług? – warknęła hardo nie śpiesząc się z czesaniem– nie u was siedzę i nie na waszej łasce! – A ino kaj? co? – U siebie jezdem, byście sobie to baczyli... – Niech ociec zamrą, to się pokaże, czy u siebie jesteś! – Ale póki żyją, to ja waju mogę drzwi pokazać. – Mnie! mnie! – skoczyła jakby biczem podcięta. – Przyczepiacie się cięgiem do mnie kiej rzep do ogona! Marnego słowa wam nie mówię, a wy ino huru buru jak na tego łysego konia... – Podziękuj Bogu, że gorszegoś nie oberwała! – rozczapierzyła się groźnie. – Spróbujcie: inom jedna sierota, ku mojej obronie nikto nie stanie, ale uwidzicie, czyje ostanie na wierzchu! Odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i srogie, pełne zawziętości oczy uderzyły kieby nożem, jaże Hankę z miejsca taka złość poniesła, iż jęła wytrząsać pięściami a krzyczeć, co ino ślina przyniesła. – Grozisz! Zacznij ino, zacznij! Niewiniątko, sierota pokrzywdzona... Juści... Dobrze ludzie wiedzą, co wyrabiasz! W całej parafii wiedzą o twoich sprawkach. Nie raz cię już widzieli z wójtem w karczmie, nie dwa! A wtedy, com ci po północku drzwi otwierała, wracałaś z pijatyki, z łajdactwa, pijana byłaś kiej świnia... Do czasu dzban wodę nosi, do czasu... Nie bój się, kto w głośności żyje, o tym cicho mówią! Skończy się twoje panowanie, że ni wójt, ni kowal cię nie obronią, ty... ty!... Jaże się zakrztusiła z krzyków. – Robię, co robię, a każdemu wara do mnie jak temu psu! – wrzasnęła nagle, odrzucając włosy na plecy, kiejby tę przygarść lnu najczystszego Rozjuszona już była i gotowa nawet do bitki, bo jaże się cała trzęsła; ręce jej latały kole bioder i tak srogo ciepała ślepiami, że w Hance opadło serce, zmilkła i trzasnąwszy jeno drzwiami uciekła z izby. Ale po tej kłótni ruchać się nie mogła, siadła z dzieckiem pod oknem, a Józka zajmowała się podawaniem śniadania. Dopiero kiej się znowu porozchodzili do roboty, zebrała się jakoś w sobie i, poniechawszy robót, wybrała się do ojca, któren zachorzał już parę dni temu, ale z pół drogi zawróciła do chałupy. Tak się w niej roztrzęsło, że ani sposób iść było. A zaś potem, choć przyszła nieco do sił, rękoma jeno robiła, bezwolnie prawie, a głównie myślała o Antku, we świat się zapatrując daleki... Pogoda się też robiła, deszcz ustał, kapało jeno z dachów i z drzew, że to wiater jął otrząsać gałęzie, drogi siwiły się kałużami, świat stawał się coraz jaśniejszy. Rachowali, co na przypołudnie słońce pokaże się niechybnie, bo już jaskółki latały górą; białe, przezłocone chmury szły po niebie stadami, a z pól ciepło buchało i ptasi wrzask podnosił się w sadach, jakby ośnieżonych kwiatami. Zaś wieś galanto pogłośniała; kurzyło się ze wszystkich prawie kominów, smaczne jadła narządzali, radość wydzierała się z chałup i babie jazgoty niesły się od chałupy do chałupy, dzieuchy przyodziewały się świątecznie; wstęgi zaplatając w kosy, niejedna w dyrdy leciała po gorzałkę, bo Żyd, ucieszony powrotem chłopów, dawał na bórg, ile kto ino chciał, a coraz to ktosik właził na drabinę i z dachów przepatrywał pilnie wszystkie drogi biegnące od miasta... Tak się zajęły porządkami, że mało która szła w pole; nawet gęsi zapomniały powyganiać nad rowy, że gęgały wrzaskliwie w podwórzach, zaś dzieciska, puszczone dzisia na wolę i nie przykarcane, wyprawiały po drogach takie breweryje, że niech Bóg broni! Starsze, z długachnymi tykami; zwijały się na topolowej, skrabiąc się na drzewa i spychając wronie gniazda, że wystraszone ptaszyska, kiej chmura sadzy; kołowały wysoko z żałosnym, jękliwym krakaniem; a znowuj drugie, mniejsze, ganiały ślepego konia księżego, założonego do beczki na saniach, chcąc go napędzić z wyższego brzegu do stawu, jeno co koń mądrala nie dał się zażyć z mańki. Niekiedy, już nad samiutką krawędzią, przystawał jakby na złość, łeb spuszczał, głuchnął na wrzaski, cierpliwie się otrząsając z błota i grud, których mu nie szczędzili. Ale skoro poczuł, że mu na beczkę włażą i do uzdy już sięgają, rżał groźnie i ponosił, skręcając z nagła w największą kupę zbereźników iż rozlatywali się z krzykiem. Dobre parę pacierzy tak się zabawiali, jaże go w końcu i zmanili podtykając pod chrapy wiecheć zapalony, że konisko zestrachane rzuciło się w bok, akuratnie prosto na przywarte opłotki Borynowe. Wywalił wrótnie i tak się w nie zaplątał orczykami, że go dopadły z bliska i dalejże prać batami, co ino wlazło. Kulasy byłby sobie połamał w żerdkach, kieby nie Jagna, która dosłyszawszy krzyki kijem rozpędziła wisusów i wywiedła go na drogę, ale że koń wystraszony stracił wiatr, nie wiedząc, w jaką stronę się obrócić, a chłopaczyska czaiły się za drzewami, powiedła go na plebanię. Dróżką między księżym ogrodem a Kłębami go poprowadziła, gdy właśnie bryczka organistów zajechała przed ich dom stojący w głębi. Organiścina już była na siedzeniu, a Jasio całował się przed progiem z rodziną. – Konia przywiedłam, bo dzieci go płoszyły... – zaczęła nieśmiało. – Ojciec, krzyknij na Walka, niech go odbierze! Te, ryfo jedna, konia samego porzucasz, żeby nogi połamał, co? – gruchnęła na parobka. Jasio, spostrzegłszy Jagnę, jeno śmignął oczyma po ojcach i rękę do niej wyciągnął. – Zostańcie, Jaguś, z Bogiem. – Do klasów to już? Za serce ją cosik ścisnęło, jakby żal cichy. – Na księdza go odwożę, moja Borynowo! – napuszała się dumnie. – Na księdza! Podniesła zdumione oczy na niego. Siadał właśnie na przednim siedzeniu, plecami do koni. – Będę dłużej patrzał na Lipce! – zawołał ogarniając przytulającym spojrzeniem opleśniałe dachy ojcowej chałupy i te sady, lśniące rosami a kwiatami obwalone. Konie ruszyły truchcikiem. Jagna poszła w trop tuż za bryczką. Jasio krzyczał jeszcze cosik do sióstr, buczących pod domem, a patrzał jeno na nią jedną: w jej modre, zwilgotniałe oczy, kieby ten dzień majowy bardzo cudne; na jej głowę jasną, oplecioną warkoczami, co jak grubachne postronki leżały potrójnie nad białym czołem, zwisając jeszczek półkoliście kiele uszu, na jej twarz bialuchną i tak śliczną, iż do róży polnej podobną. Ona zaś szła prawie bezwolnie, jakby urzeczona jego oczyma jarzącymi, wargi się jej trzęsły, że zębów zawrzeć nie mogła, serce lubo dygotało, a oczy szły za nim pokornie, zgoła truchlejąc z dziwnej słodkości... Jakby ją sen zmorzył nagły i tym pachnącym kwiatem niepamięci zasypywał... Dopiero kiej bryka skręciła ku topolowej, rozerwały się ich oczy, puściły te parzące ogniwa i rozprysnęły się tak doszczętnie, jaże uderzyła się pojrzeniem o pusty świat i przystanęła nagle. Jasio machał czapką na pożegnanie. Wjeżdżali już w mrok topoli. Rozglądała się dokoła, oczy trąc, jakby ze snu wyrwana. – Jezu, taki to by ślepiami do samego piekła zaprowadził... Otrząsnęła się jakby z tych parzących, spojrzeń Jasiowych. – Organistów syn, a kiej dziedziców się widzi... I księdzem ostanie, może jeszcze do Lipiec go dadzą!... Obejrzała się; bryka już zniknęła, turkot jeno dochodził i głosy pozdrowień zamienianych z przechodzącymi. – Taki mleczak, dzieciuch prawie, a niech spojrzy, to jakby kto drugi wpół objął, jaże ciągotki bierą i w głowie się mąci... Wzdrygnęła się oblizując czerwone wargi, a przeciągając się prężąco, z lubością... Chłód ją nagle przejął. Dopiero spostrzegła, że jest z gołą głową, boso i prawie w koszuli, bo tylko w jakiejś podartej chuścinie na ramionach. Sczerwieniła się przywstydzona i jęła stronami przebierać się ku domowi. – Chłopy wracają, wiecie to? – krzykały do niej dzieuchy z opłotków, to kobiety, to dzieci nawet, a wszystkie zadyszane i ledwie zipiące z radości – No to co? – rzekła którejś już prawie ze złością. – Wracają!... mało to? – zdumiewały się jej oziębłości. – Tyla z nimi, co i przez nich! Głupie! – mruczała, przykro tknięta, że to każda kiej zwariowana wyglądała swojego... Zajrzała do matki. Jędrzych był jeno, pierwszy raz dopiero zwlókł się z barłogu, przetrącony kulas miał jeszcze spowity w szmaty, koszyk wyplatał na progu i pogwizdywał srokom, łażącym po płotach. – Wiesz to, Jaguś?... Wracają nasi!... – Dyć już kiej te sroki cały świat to jedno rozpowiada! – Wiesz, a Nastusia to prosto od rozumu odchodzi, że i Szymek wróci... – Czemuż to? – Błysnęła ślepiami srogo, po matczynemu. – I... nic... A to me znowuj kulas rozbolał... – zająkał strachliwie. – Cichoj, ścierwy – rzucił patykiem w sień na rozgdakane kwoki. Niby to rozcierał nogę bolącą, a pokornie zaglądał w jej twarz dziwnie omroczałą. – Kaj to matka? – Na plebanię poszli... Jaguś, o Nastce to mi się ino tak wypsnęło... – Głupi; myśli, co o tym nikto nie wie! Pobierą się i tyla... – A bo to matka pozwoleństwo dadzą, kiej Nastuś ma jeno morgę? – Pytał się będzie, to nie pozwolą. Hale, lata już parob ma, to i rozum swój powinien mieć, bych wiedzieć, co i jak... – A ma, Jaguś, ma, i kiej się uweźmie i pójdzie, udry na udry, to i matki nie posłucha, na złość się ożeni, swój gront odbierze i na swoim postawi. – Pleć, kiej ci ciepło, pleć, bych cię jeno matka nie posłyszeli! Markotność ją przejęła. Jakże! taka Nastka, a i to zabiega o chłopa, i to ma swoje radoście, a drugie dzieuchy to samo. Wściekną się chyba dzisiaj, boć do każdej ktosik powróci, do każdej. – Prawda, dyć wszystkie powrócą... – Porwała ją nagła, niecierpliwa radość, że porzuciła wystraszonego Jędrzycha i skwapnie poniesła się do chałupy szykować i robić porządki na przyjęcie, jak i drugie, i czekać gorączkowo powracających, jak i cała wieś w tej chwili. Zwijała się tęgo, jaże przyśpiewując z radości a z utęsknieniem, i nie raz jeden wybiegała patrzeć na drogi, kaj i wszystkie wisiały oczyma. – Kogo to wyglądacie? – zagadnął ją ktosik niespodzianie. Jakby ją kto przez ciemię zdzielił, zbladła, ręce jej opadły kieby te skrzydła przetrącone i serce zadygotało z żałości. Prawda, na kogoż to czeka? przeciek nikomu do niej nieśpieszno, przeciek na wszystkim świecie sama jest jako ten kołek!... – Tyle co może Antek!... – dodała trwożnie. – Antek! – wyszeptała cichuśko, serce jej wezbrało westchnieniem i przypominki przewiały przez pamięć kiej te mgły nikłe i kiej sen cudny, ale dawno już śniony. Może i wróci! – dumała. ...Choć kowal jeszcze wczoraj upewniał, że go z drugimi z kreminału nie puszczą, że na długie lata tam pozostanie: – A może go i puszczą! – Przywtórzyła głośniej, jakby już wychodząc myślą i oczekiwaniem naprzeciw, ale bez radości, bez uniesienia i z jakąś przyczajoną w sercu trwożną niechęcią. – A niech se wróci! co mi tam z niego! – ciepnęła się niecierpliwie. Stary jął cosik bełkotać... Zadem się odwróciła od niego z obmierzłości, nie podając jeść, choć wiedziała, że o to skamle po swojemu. – Byś już raz zdechł! – rozsrożyła się nagle i aby go stracić z oczu, na ganek znowu poszła. Kijanki trzepały nad stawem i kajś niekaj pod drzewami czerwieniły się kobiety pierące. Suchy, leciuśki wiater ledwie co tykał wierzb zielonych, że zatrzęchły się niekiedy. Słońce co ino miało się wyłupać zza białych chmur, że już polśniewały kałuże i po gładzi stawu tańcowały złotawe migoty. Deszczowe mgły już opadły, że z szarych, kamiennych płotów wynosiły się coraz barzej na jaśnię powietrza rozkwitające sady, kieby te wielgachne snopy kwietne, wionące zapachami i pełne ptasich świegotów, młyn turkotał ostro, a z kuźni rozlatywały się dźwiękliwe, przejmujące bicia młotów, zaś ludzkie głosy i cały ten rwetes przygotowań był jako to pszczelne brzęczenie wśród drzewin. – A może go i obaczę! – dumała wystawiając twarz na wiater i na te rosy skapujące z obsychających kwiatów i liści. – Jaguś. nie wyjdziecie to do roboty? – wrzasnęła Józka z podwórza. Ani jej do głowy przyszło się opierać: zabrała motyczkę i zaraz poszła do kobiet. Odpadła ją moc i chęć sprzeciwu, a nawet rada poddała się przykazowi, któren ją wyrywał z myśleń i niepewności. Przejmowała ją jeno dziwna tęskność, że jaże łzy nabiegały do oczu, a dusza się kajściś rwała. Tak się przypięła do roboty, że komornice ostały daleko na zajdach, ale nie ustawała, nie zważając na Jagustynkowe przycinki ni widząc babich ślepiów, co ją obiegały cięgiem, kiej te psy przyczajone dokąśliwego chwytu. Tylko niekiedy prostowała się nagle, jako ta grusza ociężała kwiatem prostuje się na miedzy pod tknięciem wiatru i chwieje się ździebko, i patrzy po świecie tysiącami oczu, i płacze białym, wonnym okwiatem po rozchwianych, zielonych zbożach, i może zimy srogie spomina... Jaguś o Antku myślała niekiedy, a częściej Jasiowe oczy jarzące i Jasiowe wargi czerwone stawały w pamięci, i Jasiowy głos luby odzywał się w sercu tak słodko, jaże smutki pierzchały i pojaśniało w niej, że przygiąwszy się barzej nad zagonem, czepiła się całą mocą utęsknień tych wspominków. Naturę bowiem już taką miała, kieby te wiotkie trzmieliny czy chmiele dzikie, które zawdy czepić się muszą jakiej gałęzi lebo kole pnia wyniosłego owinąć – bych rosnąć mogły i kwitnąć, i żyć – zaś oderwane podpory i sobie ostawione, na pastwę złej przygodzie łacno idą. A komornice, naszeptawszy się o niej do syta, że to ciepło już się zrobiło galante, pozrzucały z głów płachty i zapaski i wzięły raźniej pogwarzać, częściej się przeciągać, na połednie tęskliwie wyglądając... – Kozłowa, wyższaście – to obaczcie, czy chłopów nie widać na topolowej? – Ani widu, ani słychu! – odrzekła, próżno się na palcach wspinając. – Gdzieby zaś tak rychło... nie zdążą przed mrokiem... karwas drogi... – I pięć karczmów na rozjazdach! – zakpiła po swojemu Jagustynka. – Chudziaki, biedota, kaj im tam karczmy będą w głowie! – Wymizerowali się tylachna czasu, nacierzpieli... – Taka im była krzywda, że się w cieple wyspali i najedli po grdykę... – Juści, tyle tej dobroci zażyły, co te karmiki na pokrzywach z plewami. – Dyć o suchym ziemnioku, a lepiej na wolności – rzekła Grzeli kobieta. – Dopiero to smaki taka wolność!.. ho, tyla z niej biednemu, że może sobie zdychać z głodu, kaj mu się spodoba, bo sztrafu za to płacić nie każą, ni go strażnik do kreminału nie pojmie!... – wydziwiała. – Prawda, moiściewy, prawda! ale co niewola, to niewola!.. – A co groch ze sperką, to nie rosół na osikowym kołku! – przedrzeźniała Jagustynka, jaże wszystkie śmiechem gruchnęły. Odcięła się cosik Filipka, ale mogła tó utrzymać wtór z takim pyskaczem i ozornicą? Jagustynka nawydziwiała nad nią, co ino wlazło, i jęła cudeńka wygadywać o młynarzu, jako na bórg daje stęchłą kaszę, a za pieniądze też oszukuje na wadze. Zaś potem już z Kozłową na spółkę używały na całej wsi, nie przepuszczając nawet dobrodziejowi; a przewłócząc każdego złymi ozorami kieby przez te ostre ciernie... Grzelowa spróbowała bronić poniektórych, ale ją zakrzyczała Kozłowa: – Wy byście radzi bronić nawet takich, co kościoły rozbijają... – Bo wszystki człowiek zarówno potrzebuje obrony! – szepnęła łagodnie. – A już najbarzej Grzela przed waszą maglownicą... – Nie wam przestrzegać poczciwości, któraście Bartka Kozła kobieta!.. – rzekła twardo, prostując się wyniośle. Struchlały wszystkie czekając, że skoczą sobie do kudłów, ale one jeno przewlekły po sobie srogimi ślepiami. Dobrze, co w samą porę Witek przyleciał zwoływać na obiad i kosze zbierać, że to świątkować mieli od południa. Mówiły już mało wiele nawet przy obiedzie, któren Hanka kazała podać na ganku, bo słońce się już całkiem wykryło, cały świat się rozjaśnił, a wszystkie dachy i drzewa kwitnące, kiej tym bieluchnym śniegiem przyprószone – pławiły się w przejrzystym, pachnącym powietrzu. Dzień się roztoczył słoneczny i cichy, wiater ździebko przegarniał po drzewinach, ale tak mięciutko, kieby te ręce matczyne gładziły pieściwie dziecińskie gębusie. Świątko też szczere stanęło, bo już od poobiedzia nikto w pole do roboty nie wyszedł, nawet bydło zegnali z pastwisk, że jeno poniektóra biedota swoje zamorzone karmicielki wywodziła na postronkach popaść kajś po miedzach lub nad rowami. A kiej słońce odtoczyło się na parę chłopa z południa, jęli się ludzie zbierać pod kościołem, wygrzewali się pod murami, przegwarzając z cicha jako ci ptakowie świergocący w klonach i lipach, co wyniosłym kręgiem jaże ku dachom kościoła sięgały gałęziami, ledwie przytrząśniętymi zielenią. Słońce przypiekało niezgorzej, jak to zwyczajnie bywa po rannym deszczu. Kobiety zestrojone świątecznie postawały kupami, a poniektóre wyglądały tęskliwie za mur, na topolową, zaś ślepy dziad siedział wraz z pieskiem we wrótniach smętarza i pobożne pieśnie wyciągał jękliwie, uszami strzygł na wsze strony i potrząsał miseczką do wchodzących. Wyszedł rychło i dobrodziej w komżę ubrany i stułę, z gołą głową, że mu jaże łysina błyskała w słońcu. Pietrek Borynów krzyż ujął, bo Jambroż nie uradziłby lecieć tyla drogi, zaś wójt, sołtys i któraś z tęższych dzieuch wynieśli chorągwie, co się jęły zaraz rozwijać na wietrze, trzepać i błyskać kolorami. Michał organistów poniósł wodę święconą i kropidło, Jambroży rozdał brackim świece, a organista z książką w ręku stanął wpodle dobrodzieja, któren dał znak, i ruszyli w cichości przez wieś okwieconą; nad stawem, jaże we wodzie cichej odbijała się cała procesja. Sporo jeszcze kobiet i dzieci przyłączało się po drodze, zaś na ostatku młynarz z kowalem pobok księdza się dociskali. A na samym końcu, za wszystkimi, wlekła się Agata, często pokaszlując, i ślepy dziad kolebał się na kulach, jeno że od mostu zawrócił i pono do karczmy pociągnął. Dopiero za młynem zastawionym, bo i umączony młynarczyk przystał do kompanii, zapalili świecie, ksiądz nadział czarną, rogatą czapeczkę, przeżegnał się i zaintonował: "Kto się w opiekę..." Zawtórowali z całego serca, jak kto umiał, i ruszyli wzdłuż rzeki, łąkami, kaj pełno było jeszcze kałuż, a miejscami tak grząsko, że po kostki zapadali. Osłaniając światło rękoma; rozwłóczyli się po wąskiej drożynie, kiej różaniec uwity z czerwonych, pasiastych wełniaków. Rzeka migotała w słońcu i wiła się pokrętnie wskroś łąk zielonych, nabitych kajś niekaj kępami żółtych i białych kwiatków. Chorągwie wiały się nad głowami, niby te ptaki wielgachne żółtoczerwonymi skrzydłami, krzyż kołysał się na przedzie, a głosy rozśpiewane roznosiły się z wolna w cichym, przejrzystym powietrzu, spadając na trawy, na kępy łozin jasnozielonych, na cierniowe krze, całe w białościach kwiatów kieby w tych gzłach przenajświętszych. Woda pluskała o brzegi, gęsto upstrzone kaczeńcami, kieby do cichego wtóru pieśniom i oczom lecącym przed się w dale jasnego nieba, w rzekę rozmigotaną złotymi łuskami, w te wsie widniejące na wyżniach suchych, a ledwie znaczne w modrawym powietrzu wstęgami sadów biało kwitnących. Ksiądz szedł z asystą tuż za krzyżem i śpiewał wraz z drugimi. – Coś dużo kaczek się podrywa! – szepnął zezując na prawo. – Przelotne, krzyżówki – odparł młynarz patrząc za rzekę w niziny, zarosłe żółtą, zeszłoroczną trzciną i olchami, skąd raz w raz podrywały się ciężko całe stada. – I bociaków coś więcej niźli zeszłego roku. – Mają co żreć na moich łąkach, to się z całego świata zwłóczą. – A ja swojego straciłem, w same święta się gdzieś zapodział. – Do stada się pewnie przyłączył, na przelocie. – Co to jest w tych uwałowanych redlinach? – Końskiego zęba wsadziłem całą morgę... trochę tu mokro, ale że mówią, co na suchy rok idzie, to może się uda. – Byle nie tak, jak mój zeszłoroczny: schylać się nie było po co. – Kuropatkom się udał: sporo się ich tam wywiedło – żartował cicho. – Juści, pan jadł kuropatwy, a moje siwki zębami dzwoniły o żłób... – Obrodzi się, to już księdzu dobrodziejowi z furkę jaką użyczę. – Bóg zapłać, bo i koniczyna zeszłaroczna nietęga; jeśli susze przyjdą, przepadnie! – westchnął żałośnie i zaczął znowu śpiewać. Dochodzili właśnie pierwszego kopca, któren był tak pokryty krzami rozkwitłych tarnin, że wynosił się kiej biała kopa, nastroszona kwiatami rozbrzęczonymi pszczelnym rojem. Otoczyli go kręgiem świateł rozchwianych, krzyż się wzniósł zatknięty w krzach, choręgwie się rozwinęły nisko pochylone i ludzie przyklękli kołem, jakby przed ołtarzem, na którym, w kwiatach i pszczelnym brzęku zwiesny, objawił się majestat święty!... Wraz też ksiądz odczytywał modlitwę od gradu i kropił wodą święconą wszystkie cztery strony świata; i drzewiny, i ziemię, i wody, i te głowy chylące się pokornie, cały ten świat rozdygotany cichą radością rostu i mocy, i szczęścia, wszystko, co dolę swoją poczynało i co martwe jest. Naród zaszumiał nową pieśnią i podnosił się raźniej i weselniej. Ruszyli dalej, bierąc się od razu na lewo, w poprzek łąk, pod łagodne wzgórza. Dzieci jeno dłużej się zatrzymały, że to Gulbasiaki z Witkiem, wedle starego obyczaju, sprawiały na kopcu poniektórym chłopakom tęgą łaźnię, że podniósł się taki wrzask, jaże ksiądz im z dala wygrażał. A za łąkami weszli na szeroki wygon graniczny, w gąszcz smukłych jałowców, rosnących z kraja, jakby na straży pól rodnych. Wygon był szeroki, a kręcił tędy i owędy kiej rzeka zieloną falą traw gęsto nabitych kwiatuszkami, że nawet w starych koleinach mrowiły się żółte mlecze i białe stokrotki. Kajś rozwalały się wielkie kamionki, obrosłe w ciernie, że trzeba je było potem obchodzić, a gdzie znów stojały samotnie dzikie grusze, całe we kwiatach i pszczelnym brzękiem rozśpiewane i tak bardzo cudne i święte, jako te Hostie unoszące się nad polami, jaże się klękać chciało przed nimi a całować ziemię, co je na świat wydała. A gdzie znowu brzózka się pochylała, przyodziana w bieluśkie gzło i cała owionięta zielonymi, rozplecionymi warkoczami, a tak czysta i drżąca w sobie, kiej ta dziewczyna do pierwszej komunii stająca. Podnosili się z wolna na wyniosłość, obchodząc lipeckie pola od północy, wzdłuż młynarzowych ról, szumiących żytem. Ksiądz szedł za krzyżem, za nim cisnęły się kupkami dziewczyny i co młodsze kobiety, zaś w końcu, w pojedynkę albo i po parze w rządku, wlekły się staruchy z Agatą, kusztykającą daleko za wszystkimi. Dzieci jeno plątały się na bokach, chroniąc się księżych oczu, bych śmielej baraszkować. Aż wynieśli się na równię, kaj i cichość stanęła większa, wiater ustał zupełnie, choręgwie zwisły, a naród się rozwlókł na staje, że jako te kwiaty widniały kobiety wśród zieleni, zaś płomyki świec drżały skrami niby złotawe motyle. Niebo wisiało wysokie i czyste, tylko niegdzie leżała jakaś biała chmura, kieby owca na modrawych, nieobjętych polach, przez które niesło się ogromne, rozgorzałe słońce, zalewając świat ciepłem i blaskami. Jeno pieśń się wzmogła: huknęli z całej mocy i tak rozgłośnie, jaże ptaki uciekały z drzew pobliskich; czasem kuropatka wystraszona furknęła spod nóg albo i zajączek wyrywał się gdziesik spod kotyry i gnał na oślep. – Oziminy dobrze idą – szepnął ksiądz. – Ba! wczoraj już piętkę w życie znalazłem. – A któż to tak spaprał?... – połowa gnoju na skibach. – Ziemniaki którejś komornicy, jakby w krowę przyorywała. – Przecież brona wszystko wywlecze. Paskudziarze juchy! – Dyć to parobek dobrodziejów przyorywał – wtrącił cicho kowal. Dobrodziej się rzucił, ale zamilkł i przyśpiewując narodowi, chodził oczyma po tym nieobjętym rozlewie pól rodnych, co pogarbione i miejscami ździebko wzdęte, jako te piersi matki karmiącej, zdały się dychać w słodkim wzbieraniu, bych co ino przypadnie do rozwartego łona, pożywić się mogło i przytulić, i o doli srogiej zapomnieć. Hej! szeroko niesły się oczy, i daleko, i przestrono, że cała procesja zdała się jeno ciągiem mrówek wśród zbóż, a głosy ludzkie tyle ważyły nad polami, co te skowronkowe świergotania. Słońce się przetaczało ku zachodowi, że już pozłociały zboża, okwiecone drzewa rzucały cienie, zaś lipecki staw wybłyskiwał rozgorzałą szybą z obrzeży sadów, spienioną bielą kwiatów przytrząśniętych. Wieś leżała niżej, jakby we dnie michy wielgachnej, a tak przysłoniona drzewami, że ino kajś niekaj dojrzał szarą stodołę; jeden kościół, co się wynosił białymi murami ponad wszystko i złotym krzyżem na niebie świecił. Zaś po prawej ręce idących rozlewały się równie, niby te nieprzejrzane wody szarozielone, z których wynosiły się wsie gęstymi kępami drzew okwieconych, krzyże przydrożne i drzewa samotnie rosnące. Oczy się tam niesły jak ptaki, ale nie sięgnęły w kołującym locie innych granic, kromie tych borów czerniejących dokoła. – Coś za cicho... aby deszcz w nocy nie przyszedł... – zaczął ksiądz. – Nie będzie: wytarło się na dobre i chłód zawiewa. – Rano lało, a teraz wody ani znaku. – Zwiesna przeciek, to w mig przesycha – wtrącił swoje kowal. Dosięgli drugiego kopca, węgłowego. Wielki był kiej usypisko; powiedali, że pod nim leżą pobite na wojnie. Krzyż stał na nim niski a struchlały całkiem, przystrojony w zeszłoroczne wianuszki a obraziki, ubrane firaneczkami, zaś z boku tuliła się wypróchniała, rosochata wierzba, okrywając jego rany młodymi pędami. Strasznie tur było jakoś i pusto, że nawet wróble nie gnieździły się w dziuplach, a chociaż naokół leżały rodzajne ziemie, kopiec był prawie nagi, odarte boki żółciły się piachami, że jeno rozchodniki, kiej te liszaje, czepiały się niegdzie i sterczały suche badyle dziewanny i szalejów łońskich. Od moru odprawili nabożeństwo i przyśpieszając kroków, wzięli się jeszcze barzej na lewo, na skroś do topolowej drogi, mierząc pod sam las, jak wiodła wąska i wyjeżdżona mocno dróżka. Już zwartą kupą ruszyli, tylko Agata ostała przy kopcu, kryjomo odarła szmatę z krzyża i podążając z dala za procesją zagrzebywała ją strzępkami po miedzach la jakiegoś zabobonu. Organista zaintonował litanię, ale ciągnęli ją ospale, że śpiewał ino kto niekto, w pojedynkę, bo kobiety rajcowały z cicha, rzucając jeno w potrzebnym miejscu wrzaskliwie: "Módl się za. nami" – zaś dzieciska wyparły się na wyprzódki i baraszkowały swawolnie, jaże Pietrek Borynów, obzierając się na proboszcza, mruczał zeźlony: – Obwiesie, juchy! zbereźniki!... bo jak paś spuszczę! Ksiądz, znużony już sielnie, pot ocierał z łysicy, a rozglądając się po sąsiednich rolach pogadywał z wójtem: – Ho, ho! tym już groch powschodził... – A prawda!.. wczesny być musi, rola doprawiona i idzie kiej bór. – Ja siałem jeszcze na Palmową, a dopiero kły puszcza – Bo u do dobrodzieja na tym dołku zimnica, a tu grunt cieplejszy. – I jęczmiona już im powschodziły, a równe, jakby siewnikiem posiane. – Modliczaki dobre gospodarze, na dworską modę w polu robią. – Tylko na naszych polach ani znaku jeszcze owsów i jęczmionów. – Spóźnione wszystko, deszcze też przybiły, że nieprędko się ruszą. – I spaprane, że niech Bóg broni! – westchnął ksiądz żałośnie. – Darowanemu koniowi w zęby nie zaglądają – zaśmiał się kowal. – Te, wisusy, uszy poobrywam, jak nie przestaniecie! – krzyknął proboszcz na chłopaków śmigających kamieniami za stadkiem kuropatw, szorujących w poprzek zagonów. Przycichły z nagła rozmowy, chłopaki przywarły po bruzdach, organista znów jął beczeć, kowal zawtórował, jaże w uszach zawierciało, a cieniuśkie głosy kobiet podniesły się jękliwym chórem, że litania rozwlekła się nad polami, niby ten ciąg ptaków zmęczonych długim lotem i już z wolna i coraz niżej opadających. Parli się tak wśród pól zielonych długim i rozśpiewanym zagonem, że ludzie, pracujący na modlickich polach, a nawet i na dalszych, podnosili się od roboty czapy zdejmując, to przyklękając na zagonach, gdzie zaś bydło zaryczało, podnosząc ciężkie, rogate łby, a kajś znowu spłoszony źrebak odbiegł maci, w cały świat gnając. Ze staje mieli jeszcze do trzeciego kopca i figury przy topolowej, gdy ktosik wrzasnął z całych sił: – Chłopy jakieś z lasu wychodzą! – A może to nasi? – A nasi! nasi! – buchnęło z kupy i kilkanaścioro rzuciło się naprzód. – Stać! Nabożeństwo pierwsze – nakazał ostro ksiądz. Juści, że ostali, przedeptując z niecierpliwości. Zbili się jeno barzej w kupę, stowarzyszając jak popadło, bo każdego dziw nie podrywało z miejsca, ale ksiądz nie puścił, przyśpieszał jednak kroku. Wiater skądciś zawiał, że świece pogasły, chorągwie zatrzepały i żyta, krze i ukwiecone drzewa jęły się kolebać, jakby kłaniając i do nóg się chyląc procesji. Ale naród, choć śpiewał coraz głośniej, w dyrdy już sunął i oczy wpierał w bór niedaleki, między drzewa przydrożne, kaj już wyraźnie bielały się kapoty chłopskie. – Nie pchajcieże się, głupie: chłopy wam nie uciekną! – zgromił ksiądz, bo mu już następowały na pięty tłocząc się jedna przez drugą. Hanka, co była szła w rzędzie z najpierwszymi gospodyniami, aż krzyknęła dojrzawszy kapoty. Wiedziała przeciek, jako tam Antka nie zobaczy, a mimo to zatrzęsła się radością i pijana zgoła nadzieja rozsadzała jej duszę, że zeszła na bok, w bruzdę, i oczy wypatrywała... Zaś Jagusia, idąca wpodle matki, porwała się z miejsca, bych lecieć, ognie ją przejęły i taki dygot, co zębów nie poredziła zewrzeć; a drugie kobiety też nie mniej się rwały ku tym wytęsknionym. Jeno poniektóre dzieuchy i chłopaki nie wstrzymały długo, bo naraz chlasnęły z kupy, kiej woda z cebra wstrząśniętego, i mimo wołań pognały na przełaj do drogi, jaże im łysty bielały. Procesja rychło dosięgła krzyża Borynów, za którym tuż zaraz był kopiec, na skraju ziem lipeckich i dworskiego boru. Chłopy już tam stojały kupą w cieniu brzóz wielgachnych, stróżujących przy krzyżu; z dala już odkrywali głowy i oczom kobiet pokazały się lube twarze mężów, ojców, braci a synów utęsknionych, twarze pochudłe, wymizerowane a pełne radości, pełne uśmiechów szczęścia. – Płoszki! Sikory! Mateusz! Kłąb! i Gulbas! i stary Grzela! i Filip! Mizeraki kochane! Biedota! Jezus Maria, Matko Przenajświętsza! – rwały się wołania i pokrzyki a szepty gorące, i już oczy gorzały radością, już się ręce wyciągały, już tłumione płacze kwiliły i krzyk nabrzmiewał w gardzielach, już ponosiło wszystkich, ale ksiądz jednym gromkim słowem powstrzymał i uciszył naród, a dowiódłszy pod krzyż, czytał spokojnie modlitwę "od ognia"; jeno czytał wolno, bo niechący a cięgiem obzierał się na strony i poczciwymi oczyma chodził po twarzach wynędzniałych. Wszyscy też przyklęknęli w półkole i wraz z żarliwą i dziękczynną modlitwą łzy płynęły z oczu, uwieszonych na Chrystusie przybitym do krzyża. Dopiero kiej zakończył i wodą skropił głowy chylące się do ziemi, zdjął rogatą czapeczkę i wesoło a w cały głos huknął: – Niech będzie pochwalony! Jak się macie, ludzie kochane! Juści, co chórem odkrzyknęli, cisnąc się do niego kiej te owce do pasterza, a w ręce całując, a za nogi obłapiając, a on ci każdego brał do serca, po głowach całował, po zbiedzonych twarzach głaskał, troskliwie pytał j i z dobrym słowem odpuszczał, aż utrudzony siadł pod krzyżem, pot obcierając i te łzy poczciwe A naród skotłował się kiej ten wrzątek kipiący. Buchnęła wrzawa, śmiechy, cmokania, płacze radosne dziecińskie jazgoty, gorące słowa i szepty, krzyki, co jak śpiew się wydzierały z serc uszczęśliwionych, wołania tęsknic z nagła zapomnianych; każda swojego na stronę odciągała i każden kiej ten chojak kolebał się wpośród krzyków w kupie kobiet i dzieci, w radosnej wrzawie gwaru i płaczów... Dobrze ze dwa pacierze trwały powitania i byłyby się przeciągnęły do nocy, aż ksiądz się spamiętał, że pora, i dał znak. Ruszyli do ostatniego kopca, drogą wzdłuż lasu, niskimi zaroślami jałowców i sośnianej młodzi. Ksiądz zaśpiewał: "Serdeczna Matko", a wszystkie jak jeden człowiek zawtórowali wielkim głosem, aż bór zajęczał i echami oddawał, wesele bowiem przepełniało duszę, taką moc dając piersiom, że śpiew zrywał się kiej burza wiośniana i chlustał nad bory słupem rozognionych uniesień... A że sporo narodu przybyło, to już zapchali całą drogę, szli także i borem między drzewami, szli i nad polami, że całe Podlesie zaroiło się ludźmi, a hukało pieśnią niebosiężną. Jeno co rychło śpiew opadł kiej chmura, gdy już pierun ze siebie wypuści, że tylko i ze samego przodka jeszcze nutę wyciągali, mnogim zaś zrobiło się pilno zgwarzać ze swoimi. Ciąg się też porwał i rozpierzchał na strony, chałupami szli, wiela dzieci pomniejsze na ręce wzięło, drugie a co młodsze parami szli, cosik se rozpowiadając, a insze już się w gąszcz wywodzili, od ludzkich oczu, zaś dzieuchy spłonione kiej wiśnie przywierały do swoich chłopaków nie bacząc na nikogo. A kiej niekiej, snadź la ulżenia sobie w kuntentnościach, śpiewem znów gruchali rozgłośnym, jaże wrony z gniazd wylatywały na pola, jaże świece gasły od pędu, a bór odhukiwał z wolna i bełkotał, kieby z tej głębokiej, nieprzejrzanej gardzieli. To cichość się rozpościerała, że ino tupot nóg się rozlegał i pryskały w gąszczach rozognione śmiechy, ściszone słowa lub te pacierze staruch, mamrotane jękliwymi nawrotami. Zachód już nadchodził, niebo się wyniesło, jakby wzdymając w rozzłoconą, szklaną banię, że jeno kilka chmur przesiąkłych czerwienią mdlało w sinych wysokościach, słońce zesunęło się na sam wrąb i nad borami zawisło,. a wśród pni ogromnych, w zielonych podszyciach roztrzęsały się brzaski złotawe, zaś na polanach samotne drzewa zdały się żywym ogniem płonąć, rozgorzały wody, przytajone w gąszczach, i cały bór jakby w ogniach stanął i w krwawych dymach, że tylko miejscami, kaj wyniosłe chojary stały zwartą gęstwą i kieby chłopy wsparte o się ramionami, tam czarne mroki zalegały, a i to jeszcze prześwietlone niegdzie tym dżdżem słonecznym. Bór pochylał się nad drogą i na pola zdał się patrzeć, wygrzewając w zachodzie czuby wielgachne, a stojał tak cichuśko, iż kucie dzięciołów trzaskało przenikliwie, kukułka gdziesik kukała zawzięcie, a z pól dochodziły ptasie świergotania: Droga kręciła się miejscami samą krawędzią pól, że chłopy przestawali opowiadać i cisnąć się nad bruzdą przydrożną, szli pochyleni, obejmując oczyma te niwy zielone, kaj gęsto kwitnące drzewa gorzały w zachodzie, te długie zagony, co wlekły się ku nim pokornie, te kiej wody ździebko rozkolebane pola ozimin, chylące się jakby pod nogi gospodarzom z chrzęstem radosnym. Żarli ci też ślepiami tę mać żywicielkę, że niejeden się żegnał, niejeden "Pochwalony" mówił czapę zdejmując, a zaś wszystkim zarówno dusze klękały w niemej, gorącej czci przed tą świętą i utęsknioną. Juści, co po tych pierwszych przywitaniach nowe gwary się podniesły i nowe radoście rozpierały serca, jaże chciało się niejednemu huknąć po lesie albo i przypaść do tych zagonów i zapłakać. Tylko Hanka poczuła się jakby za całym światem. A toć tuż przed nią i za nią, i wszędy chłopy szły szumno, a kiele każdego kobiety i dzieci tulą się radośnie niby te krze wątłe, a toć gwarzą, cieszą się, w oczy sobie zaglądają, cisną się do siebie, a ona jedna przemówić nie ma do kogo! Cały naród wre ukropem radości niepowstrzymanej, a ona, choć idzie w pośrodku, tak się czuje opuszczona i nieszczęsna, jako to drzewo usychające w gąszczach, na którym nawet wrona gniazda nie uwije ni żaden ptak nie przysiądzie. Nawet mało kto ją przywitał – jakże! każdemu było pilno do swoich... co im tam ona?... a tylachna ich wróciło... nawet Kozieł, że znowu będzie trzeba pilnować komory i chlewy zamykać... nawet i te największe buntowniki: Grzela, wójtów brat, i Mateusz... Antka jeno nie puścili... może go już nigdy nie zobaczy... Nie, nie mogła już wytrzymać, bo te rozmysły przygniatały ją kieby kamienie, że ledwie nogi zbierała, ale szła z głową podniesioną, harda na oko i pyszna jak zawdy. Kiej zaśpiewali, śpiewała z drugimi donośnie; kiej modlitwę ksiądz zaczynał, pierwsza powtarzała zbielałymi wargami, jeno w tych długich przerwach, gdy posłyszała wokoło ściszone od żarów szepty, wpierała ciężkie oczy w krzyż błyszczący i szła, strzegąc się jeno tych łez zdradzieckich, co jak złodzieje wymykały się niekiej spod rozpalonych powiek. Nie poważyła się nawet pytać o Antka – jeszcze bych się mogła wydać z męki przed ludźmi!... Nie, nie, tyle zniesła, to i więcej przemoże, przecierpi... udźwignie... Nakazywała sobie czując zarazem, jak w niej łzy piekące wzbierają, jak żal za gardziel dusi, mrokiem przesłaniają się oczy i jak ta męka rośnie z minuty na minutę. Nie samać jedna tak biadoliła, nie, boć i Jagusia czuła się nie lepiej: szła ona z osobna, przemykając się lękliwie kiej ta sarna spłoszona. I ją poniesły radoście, że pobiegła naprzeciw i prawie pierwsza chłopów dopadła, a nikto do niej nie wyskoczył, nikto nie przytulił i nie całował. Jeszcze z dala dojrzała Mateuszową głowę nad insze wyniesioną, więc ku niemu rzuciły się jej oczy rozgorzałe, ku niemu porwały ją nagle dawno już zapomniane tęsknoty, że przepychała się przez ciżbę z wrzaskiem radosnym. Ale on jakby jej nie dojrzał... Nim go dosięgła, już matka wisiała mu na szyi, Nastusia wpół trzymała i młodsze dzieci wieszały się dokoła, zaś Tereska żołnierka, czerwona jak burak, rozbeczana, trzymała go za rękę, nie strzegąc się już oczu niczyich. Jakby ją kto wodą zimną. oblał, że wypadła z kupy i w las pognała, sama nie wiedząc, co się z nią wyprawia. Jakże to, miała straszną ochotę poczuć się w gromadzie i ścisku, w tej przejmującej wrzawie powitań, chciała się cieszyć jak i drugie; przeciek, kiej wszystkie, miała serce pełne żarów i gotowe do uniesień i szlochów radosnych, a oto sama iść musi, z dala od ludzi niby ten pies oparszywiały. Rozdygotała się też ciężkim żalem, ledwie już łzy wstrzymując a wyrzekania i wlekła się jako ta chmura posępna, co to leda chwila deszczem rzęsistym zapłacze. Parę razy próbowała uciekać do dom, ale nie poredziła: żal jej było ostawiać procesję, to i plątała się potem pomiędzy ludźmi, jak ten Łapa szukający w ciżbie swoich gospodarzy. Nie ciągnęło jej do matki ni do brata, któren przemyślnie zagubiał się w jałowcach i kole Nastusi kołował, a kto drugi też się z nią nie stowarzyszył, zajęty swoimi. Aż w końcu złość ją zatrzęsła, że byłaby z lubością puściła kamieniem w całą kupę i w te rozradowane, śmiejące się gęby. Szczęściem, że już wychodzili z boru. Ostatni kopiec stojał na rozdrożu, skąd jedna z dróg skręcała prosto ku młynowi. Słońce już zachodziło i zimny wiater powiał z nizin, ksiądz przyśpieszał nabożeństwo, że to i Walek czekał na niego z bryczką. Śpiewali ta jeszcze coś niecoś, ale już wszystko szło na rzadki pytel, bo utrudzeni byli, zaś chłopy rozpytywały z cicha o folwarek spalony we święta, którego rumowiska okopcone sterczały niedaleko, a przy tym i na dworskich polach działy się ciekawości. Dziedzic ano skakał po zagonach na swojej bułance za jakimiś ludźmi, jakby rozmierzającymi role długimi prętami, a zaś przy krzyżu, na rozwidleniu dróg i kole stogów spalonych widniały bryki żółto malowane. – Co to może być? – zauważył ktosik. – Juści, co pole wymierzają, jeno że to nie omentry. – Kupce pewnikiem, niej wyglądają na chłopów. – Na Miemców patrzą. – Pewnie: kapoty granatowe, faje w zębach i portki na cholewach. – Rychtyk, podobni do Olendrów z Grunbacha. Szeptali oczy wytrzeszczając ciekawie, ale jakiś głuchy niepokój zaczął przejmować gromadę, że nawet nie spostrzegli, jak kowal wyniósł się cichaczem i prawie chyłkiem, bruzdami, przebierał się ku dziedzicowi. – Podleski folwarek kupują czy co? – Już we święta powiadali, co dziedzic ogląda się za kupcami. – Ale niech ręka boska broni od miemieckich somsiadów! Poniechali rozważań, bo skończyło się nabożeństwo ksiądz wsiadał na bryczkę wraz z organistami. Naród się rozbił na kupy i z wolna pociągnął do wsi, rozwlekli się po drodze, to miedzami szli gęsiego, jak ta komu bliżej było do chałupy. Słońce już zaszło i mroczało nad ziemiami, na zielonkawym zaś niebie rozżarzały się zorze ogniste. Z łąk za młynem ruszały się białe opary, rozwłócząc kieby przędzę na wszystkie niziny. W cichości, jaką się przyodziewał świat, jeno bociek klekotał gdziesik rozgłośnie. Bo nawet głosy ludzkie pogasły i cała procesja wsiąkała z wolna w pola, że jeno gdzieniegdzie czerwieniał wełniak, lebo białe kapoty mgliły się w zapadających, modrawych cieniach. A pokrótce wieś jęła się napełniać i rozbrzmiewać, bo już wszystkimi stronami a gwarnie walili, każden zaś chłop krzyżem świętym witał dawno nie widziane progi, a nie–jeden na ziem rymnął przed obrazami, w głos rycząc szczęścia Ponowiły się witania, a babie i dziecińskie jazgoty, a opowiadania, przerywane wybuchami gorących całunków i śmiechów. Kobiety, rozognione i jakby oszalałe z wrzasku, jęły usadzać swoich nieboraków przed michami, podtykając im jadło i niewoląc ze wszystkiego serca. Że i krzywd zapomnieli, i pamięci bied, i długich miesięcy rozłąki się zbyli, bo każden z całego serca cieszył się powrotem i swoimi, które raz po raz obłapiał i do serca przyciskał, a o różności wypytywał. Kiedy zaś już sobie podjedli do sytu, ruszyli gospodarki oglądać i radować się dobytkiem, że choć już dobrze ściemniało, a łazili po obejściach i sadach, lewentarze poklepując albo i tykając palcami obwisłe pod kwiatem gałęzie, kieby te kochane, dziecińskie głowiny. Że już i nie opowiedzieć, jakim weselem rozgorzały Lipce. Tylko u jednych Borynów było zgoła inaczej. Dom ostał prawie pusty, Jagustynka poleciała do swoich, Józka też z Witkiem poniesła się, kaj ludniej było i weselej, że jedna Hanka chodziła po ciemnej izbie pohuśtując na ręku dziecko kwilące i już puszczając wodze żalom i bolesnym, palącym łzom. Jeno że i w tym nie ostała dzisiaj sama jedna, bo ano Jaguś tak samo ciskała się w mrocznym obejściu, rychtyk tymi samymi smutkami szarpana i tak samo tłukąc się kiej ten ptak o klatkowe pręty. Tak się już bowiem spletło dziwnie. Jagna przyleciała jeszcze przed drugimi, a chociaż mroczna była kiej noc i rozeźlona, rzuciła się do roboty, robiła, co ino jej wpadło pod oczy, za wszystkich; wydoiła krowy, napoiła cielaka, nawet świniom żarcie poniesła, jaże Hanka zdumiała się, ledwie wierząc własnym oczom. A ona nie bacząc na nikogo pracowała, jakby się chcąc zarobić i tak umęczyć, by zapomnieć krzywdy jakiejś i zabić w sobie smutki a żale. Ale cóż, choć ręce mdlały z utrudzenia i krzyż dziw nie pękał, łzy i tak cięgiem stały jej w oczach i często palącym sznurem ciekły po twarzy, a w duszy krzewił się coraz bujniejszy i sroższy smutek Zapłakane oczy nic nie widziały wpodle siebie, nawet Pietrka, któren już od samego przyjścia na krok jej nie odstępował i pomagając zagadywał z cicha i rozżarzonymi ślepiami obejmował, a przycierał się nieraz tak z bliska, jaże bezwolnie się odsuwała. Aże przyszło do tego, że kiej w stodole nabierała w opałkę sieczki, chwycił ją wpół, do sąsieka przypierał mamrocząc cosik i do jej warg chciwie sięgając... Nie sprzeciwiła się, nie miarkując, do czego idzie i dając się na jego wolę, jakby nawet rada temu, że ją jakaś moc pojena i ponosi, ale skoro ją rzucił na słomę i poczuła na twarzy jego wilgotne wargi, porwała się niby wicher i odrzuciła go precz kiej ten wiecheć, jaże bęcnął na klepisko... Straszna złość ją zatrzęsła... – Ty pokrako zapowietrzona!... ty świniarzu!... Poważ się jeszcze kiej mnie tknąć, to ci kulasy poprzetrącam!... Dam ja ci jamory, jaże się juchą oblejesz!... – krzyczała rzucając się z grabiami. Ale wnet zapomniała o wszystkim i pokończywszy obrządki, do chałupy poszła. W progu natknęła się na Hankę: zajrzały sobie w oczy przeszklone łzami a bólem ociężałe i śpiesznie się rozbiegły. Z obu izb drzwi stały wywarte do sieni i w obu już się paliły światła, że co chwila, jakby z niewytłomaczonego musu, spozierały z dala na siebie. Zaś potem, narządzając wspólnie kolację, kręciły się z bliska siebie, ale żadna nie puściła pary, żadna i słowa nie powiedziała, jeno kryjomo kiej złodzieje chodziły za sobą ślepiami. Juści, dobrze wiedziały, co każda dzisiaj cierpi, że często złe i mściwe oczy przyskakiwały do siebie kiej noże ostre, a zaciśnięte nieme usta mówiły urągliwie: – Dobrze ci tak! dobrze! Ale przychodziły i takie chwile, że zaczynało im być siebie żal, że byłyby zagwarzyły przyjaźnie, że każda ino czekała zaczepki, by odrzeknąć poczciwym słowem, że nawet przystawały wpodle, zezując ku sobie wyczekująco, gdyż ustępowała zawziętość, przymierały zadawnione gniewy, a pospólna dola i opuszczenie kłoniły je ku sobie coraz bliżej... jeno co nie skłoniły, bo zawdy je cosik powstrzymywało: to płacz dziecka, to wstyd jakiś, to nagłe ocknienie w pamięci krzywd, jaże i w końcu rozniesło je daleko i zawziętość znowu w sercach zawrzała, złoście sprężyły dusze i oczy poczęły się żgać błyskawicami nienawiści. – Dobrze ci tak! dobrze – syczały z cicha, prażąc się ślepiami, znowu gotowe do kłótni, do bitki nawet, bych całą złość wywrzeć na drugiej. Na szczęście, do tego nie przyszło, bo Jagusia zaraz po kolacji wyniesła się do matki. Wieczór był ciemny, ale cichy i ciepły; gwiazdy jeno z rzadka przebłyskiwały w płowych głębokościach; na moczarach leżały białe, grube kożuchy oparów, żaby zaczynały rechotać, a niekiedy zabłąkało się jękliwe kwilenie czajek. Ziemię zaś otulały mroki, że jeno kajś wynosiły się na jaśnię nieba drzewa pospane, sady szarzały jakby wapnem skropione, a bijące zapachami niby z trybularzówv rozżarzonych; wiśniowy kwiat pachniał i bzy ledwie roztlałe, pachniały zboża, wody i te ziemie przewilgocone, a każden kwiat czuć było z osobna i wszystkie razem wionęły upajającym, słodkim zapachem, jaże w głowie się kręciło. Wieś jeszcze nie spała, ciche pogwary trzęsły się od progów i przyźb, tonących w ciemnościach, zaś drogi, przysłonione cieniami drzew, a jeno niegdzie porznięte świetlistymi pręgami z okien bijącymi, mrowiły się od ludzi. Jaguś niby to do matki zmierzała, a jęła kręcić nad stawem, kołować, przystając coraz częściej, bo prawie co krok natykała się na jakąś parę, mocno splecioną i cicho gwarzącą. Spotkała i brata z Nastusią: trzymali się wpół całując zapamiętale. Wlazła też niechcący na Marysię Balcerkównę z Wawrzkiem: gdziesik pod płotem, w grubym cieniu stojali, przytuleni do siebie i o Bożym świecie nie wiedzący. Rozpoznała po głosach i drugie, że z każdego cienia nad wodą, spod płotów, zewsząd roznosiły się szepty, dyszące słowa, upalne westchnienia, jakieś dygoty i szamotania. Cała wieś zdała się wrzeć ukropem miłowań i lubością, że nawet i te skrzaty ledwie odrosłe, a i to wodziły się z chłopakami, gżąc się a przeganiając po drogach. Obmierzło jej to nagle, że wzięła ich wymijać, kierując się prosto do matki, ale przed domem spotkała się oblicznie z Mateuszem; nie spojrzał nawet na nią mijając kiej to drzewo; wiódł się z Tereską trzymając ją wpół i cosik jej prawiąc... Przeszli, a ona jeszcze słyszała ich głosy i przytłumione śmiechy. Zawróciła nagle i już w dyrdy, jakby goniona przez wszystkie psy, uciekała do chałupy. A wieczór cichy, wiośniany, pachnący, nabrzmiały radością powitań, przejęty świętą cichością szczęścia, płynął niepowstrzymanie. Gdziesik w nocy, w rozpachnionych sadach czy na polu, fujarka zaświergoliła tęskną nutą, jakby do wtóru tym szeptom i całunkom, i radościom. Zaś na moczarach żaby zarechotały wielkim chórem, niekiedy jeno przerywanym, a drugie, we stawie przymglonym kiej oko zasypiające, odpowiadały im przeciągłym, sennym, coraz cichszym hukaniem... aż dzieci, baraszkujące po drogach, jęły się z nimi przemagać i krzyczeć przekomarzając: Reh! reh! reh! Bocian zdechł! Ja rada, ty rada, obie my rade! Rade! rade! rade!... . Kategoria:Chłopi